Alice Margatroid
Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド Arisu Māgatoroido) es una maga que controla muñecas que vive en su casa en el Bosque Mágico cerca de la casa de Marisa Kirisame. De acuerdo con los comentarios de ZUN en la Sala de Música de Perfect Cherry Blossom, Alice es una especie de personaje especial en Touhou Project. Información General Alice hizo su primera aparición en el quinto juego de PC-98 Touhou Project Mystic Square como la jefe del tercer nivel y la jefe de la etapa Extra. Después, con su canon completamente remodelado, volvió a aparecer como sub jefe y jefe de la tercera etapa en la séptima obra Perfect Cherry Blossom y como personaje jugable en Imperishable Night, además de ser un compañero jugable en Subterranean Animism. Ella era un personaje jugable en Immaterial and Missing Power y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody y fue el jefe final del escenario de Cirno en Touhou Hisoutensoku. Además, fue un objetivo en la Etapa 3 de Shoot the Bullet e hizo una aparición al fondo en Hopeless Masquerade. Es una Youkai mágica de tipo multiuso pura que vive en una casa de estilo occidental en el Bosque Mágico sin puntos fuertes y débiles en atributos, pero lucha fundamentalmente en el estilo de manipulación de sus muñecas hechas por ella mismas. Con una personalidad que es indiferente a otras personas, ella está apegada a la magia, y suele ser segura, pero también es tímida en un aspecto. En los juegos de PC-98, ella vivía en Makai llamándose a sí misma "la Maga del Makai" y tenía un libro negro que se llamaba "Grimoire of Alice". El Makai fue creado por Shinki, junto con sus residentes. Ella también era una maga que puede controlar muñecas. Ella también creó su propio "País de las Maravillas" en el Makai. En los juegos de Windows, el libro de Alice en su retrato de personaje en Imperishable Night revela que la escritura posiblemente deletrea "Grimoire". Esto es evidencia de que el libro es posiblemente el mismo grimorio que Alice usó en la etapa extra. En Perfect Cherry Blossom, dijo, "al fin, ex amiga, nos volvemos a encontrar. ¿Me has traído tu vida como un regalo?" que se puede considerar como algo transferido de los juegos de PC-98, y el mismo ZUN dijo que era la tercera vez que peleaban. 'Especie' En su perfil de Imperishable Night, se dice que es una maga como especie, en contraste con Marisa, que es una humana que practica la magia. En Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, es descrita como una maga youkai que solía ser humana y se convirtió en maga usando magia de "abandonar el alimento". Se desconoce si también ha estudiado la magia de "abandonar gusanos" para convertirse en un mago completo; sin esta magia, ella todavía tendría una vida similar a la de los humanos. También se dice que recientemente se convirtió en maga y, debido a esto, aparentemente continúa con los hábitos humanos como comer y dormir, a pesar de que no son necesarios. En Mystic Square, Alice aparece como una residente de Makai y se refiere a Reimu como "humana", lo que implica que ella puede no serlo en el Canon PC-98. 'Personalidad' De acuerdo con Perfect Memento in Strict Sense , tal vez como originalmente era una humana, incluso como youkai, tiene un alto nivel de comprensión y amistad con los humanos y presenta un bajo nivel de peligro, y si alguien se pierde en el Bosque de la Magia, ella también Con mucho gusto da cobijo al llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, la casa de Alice está cubierta de muñecas y, dado que no está muy ansiosa por conversar, parece que los visitantes huyen de inmediato cuando hay algo misterioso. Cuando ella mostró que su hospitalidad estaba en Immaterial and Missing Power, cuando ella sacó a Sakuya Izayoi del bosque, quien se había perdido. En los capítulos 5-6 de Strange and Bright Nature Deity las Tres Hadas de la Luz llegaron accidentalmente a su casa, y Alice fue hospitalaria con ellas, proporcionando té y pastel. Parecía importarle a las hadas. Sin embargo, Sunny Milk intentó mentirle a Alice, pero accidentalmente soltó la verdad en su lugar. Entre sus divagaciones, ella menciona que está buscando un mago con un grimorio que "brilla maravillosamente con los siete colores de la luz". Alice no niega que esto sea falso y se enojó mucho. Es posible que esta sea la explicación en el universo de su título, "Titiritera de siete colores". Los pinzones japoneses (llamados uso (嘘), un homófono con "mentiras") vieron a través de la mencionada mentira de las hadas, y como "pájaros que picotean todas las mentiras dijeron hasta ahora", un gran grupo de ellos llegó volando a la ventana , y en contra de cómo las hadas fueron severamente picoteadas, Alice estaba diciendo, "Ufufu ... entonces, ¿cómo sabe?" mientras indulgentemente proporciona una galleta al ave. Por lo tanto, podría decirse que Alice no dice mentiras. Ella está apegada a la magia, pero ella es indiferente a otras personas. Ella no realiza el acto habitual de atacar a los humanos, pero inesperadamente le gustan las peleas y al ser desafiada a la batalla, acepta con gusto. A medida que manipula una gran cantidad de muñecas de combate, la lucha se ve obligada a ser superada en número, lo que hace inevitable una batalla difícil, pero como está ocupada con la manipulación de las muñecas, esa es su debilidad. Ella está apegada a la magia, pero ella es indiferente a otras personas. Ella no realiza el acto habitual de atacar a los humanos, pero inesperadamente le gustan las peleas y al ser desafiada a la batalla, acepta con gusto. Mientras manipula una gran cantidad de muñecas de combate, la pelea se ve obligada a ser superada en número, lo que hace inevitable una batalla difícil, pero dado que ella está ocupada con la manipulación de las muñecas, esa es su debilidad. Al igual que Marisa Kirisame, tiene una obsesión por coleccionar cosas, especialmente artículos mágicos. Aunque esta es un área que podría considerarse un área común entre ellos, no ha habido una sola representación que sugiera que le haya robado algo a Marisa Habilidades y Fuerza A Alice no le resulta agradable ganar batallas con un poder abrumador y está más interesada en la estrategia, por lo que generalmente lucha con un poder que está un poco por encima del oponente y siempre se detiene incluso si eso significa perder. Ella hace esto por miedo a que, si fuera derrotada usando su verdadera fuerza, no tendría nada a lo que recurrir, lo que se parece a Reimu Hakurei. No se sabe si esto es fundamental para su personalidad, o si esto es simplemente algo que ella juzgó como una estrategia eficiente. En general, evita a los más fuertes que ella, como se muestra en Immaterial and Missing Power. Manejo de Muñecas Su especialidad es manipular muchas muñecas simultáneamente. Debido a esto, su destreza se encuentra entre las mejores de Gensokyo. Ella es capaz de hacer que sus muñecas se muevan casi de la misma manera que los humanos, así como también hacer que diferentes muñecas realicen diferentes acciones al mismo tiempo, a veces haciéndolas cooperar y otras haciéndolas moverse de forma completamente asincrónica. Debido a esto, parece que ni siquiera los manipula, por ejemplo, Marisa Kirisame comentó que "ella dijo que ella misma controla todas las muñecas, pero eso suena como una tontería". Las muñecas también pueden manipular otras muñecas. Alice insiste en crear nuevas muñecas ella misma en lugar de dejar que las ya hechas se encarguen de la tarea. Puede mover las muñecas a través de comandos hablados, como se muestra en el capítulo 5 de Strange and Bright Nature Deity. Se muestra que las muñecas son capaces de hablar, como en el prólogo de Imperishable Night , Strange and Bright Nature Deity o en el final con MarisaA en Subterranean Animism. Según su artículo de Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, todavía no ha logrado crear una muñeca independiente, y una conversación entre Marisa Kirisame y Rinnosuke Morichika en Curiosities of Lotus Asia capítulo 16 sugiere que Alice solo controla las muñecas y finge que están vivas. para su propia diversión. Según Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, su objetivo es hacer una muñeca completamente autónoma que tenga sus propios pensamientos y se mueva por su propia voluntad. En Hisoutensoku, ella desata una muñeca "Semi-Automatica". Sin embargo, en su conversación posterior a la batalla con Youmu Konpaku, ella dice que "las cuerdas que unen el cuerpo y el alma son las mismas que controlan las muñecas". Si esto se tiene en cuenta, entonces podría ser que Alice controla las muñecas con su propio espíritu. No se explica si Alice necesita darles periódicamente poder mágico o si están bien sin ello, y si se moverán incluso si ella no les da ninguna orden. En Hisoutensoku, Alice dijo que "parece que es más conveniente controlar las muñecas yo misma que tener muñecas que piensen por sí mismas". A parte de controlarlas, también puede hacer que sus muñecas exploten, como se muestra en varios de sus hechizos. En Subterranean Animism, las muñecas que le prestó a Marisa Kirisame han sido preparadas con pólvora. En la spellcard Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice", así como en las habilidades "Volatile Doll", "Doll Cremation", etc., ella es capaz de poner poder mágico en las muñecas para hacerlas explotar. No está claro cuál es la relación o la diferencia entre las muñecas que usan pólvora y las muñecas con poder mágico. Percepción de ilusiones Parece que Alice puede ver a través de las ilusiones: en Imperishable Night, descubrió la verdadera forma de Keine Kamishirasawa y vio rayos invisibles de luz que bajaban de la luna llena. También se dio cuenta de que Fujiwara no Mokou no estaba realmente viva. Se desconoce si esta es una habilidad real de ella o simplemente es altamente perceptiva en general. Posesiones Muñecas Shanghai y Hourai son las dos muñecas más conocidas (o tipos de muñecas, más bien) utilizadas por Alice. La "Muñeca Goliath" es otra muñeca creada por Alice, que parece estar todavía en las etapas de prueba y se cree que es su muñeca más fuerte. Grimorio Alice siempre lleva consigo un grimorio sellado. Es muy probable que sea el mismo grimorio que usa en el Extra Stage de Mystic Square el cual contiene la "magia máxima". Ella lo usa para lanzar ataques basados en colores. En Strange and Bright Nature Deity se dice que Alice tiene un grimorio "que brilla con los siete colores de la luz", posiblemente refiriéndose al mismo (aunque solo usa cinco colores en Mystic Square). Cuando las Tres Hadas de la Luz mencionan la posesión del grimorio, Alice se enoja y casi las ataca. Diseño del personaje Nombre y origen Su nombre completo es Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド). ZUN declara en Mystic Square que originalmente se basó en la Alice de Megami Tensei. Además, la llamaron "la niña de la muerte". Además, la Alicia de Megami Tensei, a su vez, se basa en la protagonista principal de la famosa novela de Lewis Carroll Alicia en el país de las maravillas, a la que la mayoría de los enemigos en el escenario extra de Mystic Square son soldados de naipes del mismo tipo visto en Versión de la película animada de Walt Disney de la novela. El título de la música de fondo usada en esa etapa también se traduce directamente en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Cuando ZUN creó el escenario extra en Mystic Square, decidió agregar un grimorio al diseño de su personaje como referencia de un juego de lucha, Asura Blade: Sword of Dynasty, en el que una nigromante llamada Alice porta uno. Su nombre también lleva una imagen de ilusión. Su apellido Margatroid se deriva de un verdadero apellido, Murgatroyd. También era el nombre del personaje de Miss Murgatroyd del libro de Agatha Christie, A Murder is Announced, y "Murgatroyd" también era un apodo para el Vampiro en Anno Dracula de Kim Newman. En una nota más interesante, en una adaptación de BBC Radio 4 se emitió por primera vez el 9 de agosto de 1999, un nombre de niña Alice Arnold fue responsable del papel de Miss Murgatroyd. El punto medio (·) en el medio de su nombre se usa en nombres extranjeros para mostrar dónde comienza la siguiente palabra. Diseño Alicia fue vista por primera vez en Mystic Square con un vestido rosa/blanco con un delantal azul y una diadema a juego con una cinta en el costado. Sus ojos eran dorados, su cabello es rubio, y usa calcetines blancos. En la etapa Extra del mismo juego, ella parece llevar un gran libro negro que se llama el "Grimoire of Alice". En Perfect Cherry Blossom, tiene ojos azules y cabello rubio corto con una banda roja en el pelo. Ella viste un vestido azul claro con largas mangas blancas y una larga cinta rosa alrededor de su cuello y otra alrededor de su cintura. Además, parece llevar calcetines y tiene un libro negro, posiblemente el mismo de Mystic Square. En Immaterial and Missing Power, los sprites de Alice tienen ojos azules, pero en su retrato ella tiene ojos dorados. Su libro está envuelto en una cinta roja, y ella tiene cuerdas en sus dedos para controlar sus muñecas. También se la ve con botas negras. Desde Imperishable Night y sucesivamente, los ojos de Alice han seguido siendo dorados, pero sus sprites en Scarlet Weather Rhapsody y Unthinkable Natural Law no cambiaron en azul. A primera vista, se dice que se parece a una muñeca (lo cual es inusual entre los personajes de Touhou). Se dice que su estatura es "bastante alta". Historia Juegos Mystic Square Alice apareció por primera vez en Mystic Square. En la etapa tres como la "Chica de la Muerte", se presentó como una maga que parece bastante joven, que se enfrentó a las heroínas invadiendo una ciudad dentro de Makai con la ayuda de sus muñecas vivientes (o hadas) mientras usaba una barrera. De hecho, ella fue la primera jefa que conoció la heroína después de entrar a Makai. En la etapa Extra, apareció como "Alicia de la Tierra de la Magia" y luchó con cinco colores: rojo, azul, púrpura, amarillo y verde, además de tener nueve fases en su danmaku, siendo su sexto y noveno el más notable de ellos. Perfect Cherry Blossom En Perfect Cherry Blossom, ella no tenía ninguna razón especial para luchar contra la heroína, y fue solo porque ella estaba allí por casualidad que se convirtió en un oponente mágico. Imperishable Night Articulo Principal:Imperishable Night: Escenario de Magic Team 1 y Imperishable Night: Escenario de Magic Team 2 Subterranean Animism Articulo Principal:Subterranean Animism: Escenario de Marisa y Alice Spin-Off Immaterial and Missing Power Articulo Principal:Immaterial and Missing Power: Escenario de Alice Shoot the Bullet En Shoot the Bullet, Aya Shameimaru se encontró con Alice en el escenario 3 y tomó fotos de su danmaku. Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Articulo Principal: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody: Escenario de Alice Touhou Hisoutensoku Articulo Principal: Touhou Hisoutensoku: Escenario de Cirno En Touhou Hisoutensoku Alice construye una muñeca gigante llama Goliath Doll y la estaba experimentando. Marisa Kirisame nota una figura en el Bosque Mágico y le cuenta a Cirno al respecto. Alice está entonces y lo prueba en un combate contra Cirno. Articulo Principal: Touhou Hisoutensoku: Escenario de Meiling Alice en realidad no aparece aquí, a lo que de hecho es una pseudo-Alicia que fue enviada por el Bagre gigantea para asesinar a Hong Meiling en sus sueños, pero fue derrotada. Hopeless Masquerade Alice hizo una aparición de fondo de cameo en Hopeless Masquerade en el escenario de la Aldea de los Humanos. Ella se ve en el extremo derecho de la pantalla de pie alrededor. Galeria Th07AliceSprite.png|Sprite de Alice en PCB Th07AliceFull.jpg|Alice en la sala de música en Perfect Cherry Blossom Th08AliceBackSprite.png|Sprite de Alice en IN Th08AliceSprite.png|Sprite de Alice en IN y StB GoMSigil-Alice.jpg|Signo de Alice en GoM Th123AliceColors.png|Las diferentes paletas de colores de Alice de Touhou Hisoutensoku. La mitad derecha corresponde a su paleta de segundo color Immaterial and Missing Power, mientras que la inferior izquierda corresponde a su paleta Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Th123AliceSigil.png|Signo de Alice en Touhou Hisoutensoku Th135Alice.png|Alice en HM en:Alice Margatroid ja:アリス マーガトロイド ru:Алиса Маргатройд pt:Alice Margatroid fr:Alice Margatroid de:Alice Margatroid Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes originarios de PC-98 Categoría:Personajes de Mystic Square Categoría:Personajes de Perfect Cherry Blossom Categoría:Personajes de Immaterial and Missing Power Categoría:Personajes de Imperishable Night Categoría:Personajes de Shoot the Bullet Categoría:Personajes de Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Categoría:Personajes de Unthinkable Natural Law